princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukimitsu Ochi
Tsukimitsu Ochi (Japanese: 越知月光, Ochi Tsukimitsu) reached the Nationals while attending Hyoutei Gakuen. He has a taciturn cool personality, but he secretly carries with him the feelings of his comrades. Background Ochi is a 3rd Year High Schooler introduced in the New Prince of Tennis Series. He is introduced as the No.9 of the All-Japan Juniors being known as the High School Doubles specialists along with Doubles partner Mōri Juzaburō, together as the Super High School Doubles Specialists. He was the Captain of Hyotei Academy and took them to the Nationals three years prior to the storyline, one year before current Hyotei 3rd years Atobe Keigo, Shishido Ryō, Mukahi Gakuto, Akutagawa Jirō and Oshitari Yūshi began attending their 1st year at Hyotei. Appearance Ochi has a height of 226 cm and is shown to be the tallest player in the series. He has blue coloured hair and the front part of his hair is dyed a different colour to the rest of his hair. His hair completely covers his eyes and he is the first player in the series to have his hair do so. His right eye was shown in New Prince of Tennis Chapter 77, as he was stunned by Zero Shiki Serve which Niō Masaharu used against him. Personality Ochi is shown to be always be serious not unlike Tezuka Kunimitsu, and is known for trying to break down his opponent's mental fortitude during the game while playing, earning him the nickname The Mental Assassin. He is shown to have a similar arrogance and pride as the rest of the Genius 10 and is mentioned to have leadership skills, as he was shown to be the former Hyotei Captain three years prior to the storyline. Mizuki Hajime describes him as a person with a calm demeanor, cool judgement and without any shreds of mercy, destroying his opponents mentally the moment he detects a hint of hesitation. He is one of the least talkative players and remains quiet most of the time. Ochi displays great focus when on the court as while Atobe Keigo tries to murmur to him as he is about to serve, Ochi behaves as if he can't hear what is being said to him and serves an ace at incredible speed. After seeing Tezuka Zone, his first aim was to recognize his and Mouri's positions and devise a strategy as oppose to returning the next shot. Ochi has great sportsmanship as he complimented Atobe and Niō as a Doubles pair after dramatically losing to them. History Three Years Prior To The Storyline Ochi captained Hyotei Academy to the Nationals. The year before Atobe Keigo's year started Hyotei. U-17 Camp U-17 Camp Revolution Ochi is introduced as the No.9 of the All-Japan Juniors and Ochi arrives to the camp with the rest of the First Returning 1st Stringers and the Top 10 who had just came from their Foreign Expedition excluding Tanegashima Shūji who stayed behind at the camp make their way to the main courts to meet the rest of the camp. As Tanegashima joins the rest of the Top 10, the camp recieves the shock news that the ones to return from the Foreign Expedition Group Challenges are Middle schoolers, which meant No.s 11-19 were defeated by Middle Schoolers as part of a planned revolution. Later on that day he and his Doubles partner No.10 Mōri Juzaburō discuss the current situation at the camp. Genius 10 Challenge The next day, he and Muuri enter the court for the start of their match to protect their titles of being the No.9 and No.10 of the All-Japan Juniors. To his surprise, Atobe Keigo and Masaharu Niō reveal themselves to be his opponents, with Niō instantly using his Illusion to imitate Tezuka Kunimitsu. The match begins with Ochi's serve being unreturnable except on occasions by Atobe. The match becomes long and exhausting for the 2nd stringers, however they are still able to catch up to the 1st stringers. When the 1st stringers are leading 5-4, Nio transforms into Kabaji and takes the next two games reaching 6-5. Ochi uses his Mental Pressure abilities and after the change over, showing why is he is called the Mental Assassin, Atobe ends up double faulting for a whole game. The match goes into tie-break with Ochi and Mouri not exerting much energy and looking relatively calm whilst Atobe and Niō are in deep struggle despite it only being the first set. Eventually, Ochi and Mouri get the deciding point to end the tie-break however Kabaji Munehiro emerges from the audience to return the shot for Atobe/Niō. Due to these rash actions, Kabaji is kicked out of the U-17 Camp. Ochi however for unkown reasons tells the staff to allow the illegal point to count. Niō become Tezuka again and constantly hits Tezuka Phantoms, disregarding his own arm. This proves costly as eventually Niō becomes barely able to stand but insists to go on despite Atobe's worries. Niō then becomes Echizen Ryoma and hits a Twist Serve which Ochi effortlessly returns before Niō suddenly collapses. Atobe/Niō then win the first tie-break. Ochi and Mouri however begin the second set at full rhythm. Instantly winning the second set 6-0 with total ease against a collapsed Niō and an exhausted Atobe, showing their efficiency. In the final set, Niō eventually requests to be dragged to the front of the net and becomes Atobe this time. By becoming Atobe, he is able to use Synchro with Atobe. After using Synchro, Atobe/Niō pair are able to fight back with Atobe doing all the playing while Niō lays on the ground. Despite these unorthodox methods, Atobe/Niō pair catch up and the score reaches 6-5 to the first string. With Ochi's remaining a serve that is unable to be returned except the odd few times by Atobe. Tennis Record U-17 Camp Results Playing Style and Techniques Ochi is a counterpuncher that is known to use his incredible height to his advantage and also try to break his opponents mental fortitude during the course of the match, earning him the nickname The Mental Assassin. His height and the length of his arms and racquet allows for 100% accurate serves requiring minimum movement. His calm demeanor and cool judgment is utilized to destroy the opponent's mentality if he detects any hints of hesitation from the opponent, and due to these personality traits, a single glare from Ochi would be enough to put even more mental and emotional pressure to the opponent, especially at critical moments. He is known as a Doubles Specialist along with his partner Mori. Mach Serve Ochi's Mach Serve is the technically fastest serve in the series only possibly second to Echizen Ryoma in Flawless Unity. Due to being the tallest player within the camp, his height plays a big advantage when serving. His incredible height boosts his serve ability greatly as he has a 100% accuracy rate when serve and only needs minimum movement for a serve as he is already as high up as the average player needs to be when serving. When serving however, due to being much higher than the average player, the speed from striking the ball downwards is much greater than the average serve and this causes the serve to be extremely fast. Stated by Yanagi Renji, in theory, a perfect serve needs a height of at least 190cm. Thanks to Ochi being 226cm tall, with his racket and arm length plus the total height he can jump, the height of his serves range between 280-336 cm. With the length of the court being 17.78m it makes the distance from the end of the court to Ochi's height a massive 11.38m. Thus he doesn't need to move around much. With a maximum of 30cm movement, it means his serves are 100% accurate. Unlike most players in the series, Ochi has no limit as to how many times he can hit a Mach Serve. U-17 Stats New Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 10.5 Speed - 6: With his great height he has an exceptionally long stride. He can use his efficient footwork to instantly move under the ball. Power - 4: The weapon that is his height makes the power of his smashes and serves terrifying. However he still needs to build up his only moderate muscle strength. Stamina - 4: In terms of Stamnia, he falls behind a bit the rest of the 1st String. His weakness is that in the latter half of a match his movements become tired and slow. He urgently needs to strengthen his stamina. Mental - 7: He is called the Mental Assassin. With just one glare he can amplify the pressure on the opponent. Technique - 4: He has an incredibly high speed serve and can hit the ball very cleanly. He has high skill. Kurobe Memo: He has a 1 hit sure kill serve. He has just high enough abilities to be a singles player. However, in the match against Atobe and Niou, he showed just how strong his unshakeable will power was. With one glare not even an animal will come near him. He seems a bit lonesome as a result. Personal Information *Hobbies: Igo *Committee: Library Committee *Favorite Color: Blue *Favorite Food: Water, Sarashina Soba *Thing he wants most:　Soba making set *Thing You're Bad At: Dogs, Smiling *Specialty outside of Tennis: Taking walks Trivia Character Trivia *He's the former Captain of the Hyoutei Gakuen Tennis Club. *He worries over changing the color of his highlights. *His hair used to be longer. With his tall height, it was quite frightening to see. Other Trivia *Ochi is shown to be the tallest player in the series. *Ochi's hair is of a similar style to Hyotei captain of the year below him. As they both have two different colours in their hair and for both of them one of those hair colours is silver. *The kanji in Tsukimitsu, in Chinese, means moonlight. References Category:Tennis Player Category:Characters Category:U-17 Camp Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:Tokyo Players Category:Kanto Players Category:Hyotei Tennis Club Member Category:Middle School Captain Category:Counterpuncher Category:Right-Handed Category:Doubles Specialists Category:OBs Category:1st Stringer Category:World Cup Participants